User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 42 (Sub), 34 (Dub)
Return to Episode 41 (Sub), 33 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 43 (Sub), 35 (Dub) Japanese title: “Protect it! Nao’s Precious Bonds with her Family!!” English title: “April’s Babysitting Blues” 7 more episodes, 4 more Cure Décors/Glitter Charms, 4 bad ticks, and 3 good ticks! Let’s do this! The episode starts with Nao/April inner-monologuing as she does the laundry. Nao tells the audience her name and says she has a lot of siblings; April laments having to do the laundry but says that at least the weather’s nice. She then introduces each of her siblings. Not gonna help me remember who they are. The youngest sibling, Kouta/Cody, pulls out a blanket from the laundry pile. Kouta just cries out; Cody yells, “Blankie!” After Nao/April and one of her sisters tries to get the blanket back, Nao/April inner-monologues that her mother is pregnant and will give birth soon. She finishes the monologue by saying that she’s excited to be a big sister to even more siblings. We get the opening themes. Then, we cut to the front of Nao/April’s house. Her parents are headed to the hospital. Nao/April gets her siblings to line up and say goodbye to them. Nao’s mom says that she’ll give birth to a lively baby and tells Nao to take care of the others; April’s mom says that she’s sure all the siblings will behave well and that the baby will be lucky to have them in her family (aww, that’s sweet!). The sub shows the title card, which mistranslates the title as, “Stand Strong! Nao’s Precious Bonds with her Family!!” Then, the two versions go a bit differently. The sub cuts to the hideout with the girls finding out about Nao/April’s new sibling, while the dub cuts to the Shadow Realm. I don’t believe the dub has the former scene, so I’ll review that first. Reika is the one to tell the others about the birth because Nao called her and said she was busy taking care of her siblings. Yayoi and Akane are concerned for Nao, but Reika tells them that Nao is excited and will do her best. Miyuki and Candy say they want to hold the baby. Then, Miyuki gets the idea to help Nao out. Then, the sub cuts to the Bad End Kingdom, too. We get several establishing shots before Majorina/Brooha pulls an apple out of a cauldron. In the sub, there’s no dialogue until Majorina cackles at the very end; in the dub, Brooha rambles on about how great her new plan to take down the Glitter Force is. It turns out that Joker/Rascal is there. Why he went to her rather than sending her to him is beyond me. Just like the past two episodes (man, is this getting formulaic), Joker/Rascal tells Majorina/Brooha that she has one last chance to defeat Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force. Joker also brings up that Wolfrun and Akaoni have gone missing due to their failures. As Joker/Rascal delivers this news, dialogue is added where Brooha quietly says, “Oh, no!” Joker/Rascal orders her to defeat one of the team members (Cure March specifically in the sub), and gives her a vague threat if she fails. Part of this threat involves summoning an animal skull to pop up in her potion. In the sub, Majorina sees this and agrees to defeat March, Joker thanks her, and Majorina stares angrily and silently; Brooha notes that the skull wasn’t part of her recipe and Rascal says she should find a recipe for victory, wishing her good lucky over her angry stare. We cut to town, where the siblings are going shopping. It begins with a downward aerial pan. The sub pans all the way down to a sign with Japanese text on it; the dub’s pan is cut off before the sign is shown. 42 01 cut 1.png Then, a shot of the siblings walking in front of signs is removed. 42 02 cut 2.png In the sub, the siblings sing about curry; in the dub, they sing about having a baby in voices that are incredibly annoying and high-pitched. A store employee notices them and asks what’s going on, and two of the siblings say their mom’s having a baby, exciting the storeowner. Signs behind Nao/April are painted over. 42 03 japanese signs 1.png 42 04 english signs 1.png Nao is making her mom’s signature curry, while April is making stew and apple pie. As two siblings look over the vegetables, dialogue is added where April tells them to pick up celery and garlic. Then, the employee gives the family carrots for free. A small sign in the bottom-left corner is painted over. 42 05 japanese signs 2.png 42 06 english signs 2.png More signs are made blank. However, some siblings bowing to the employee is kept in. 42 07 japanese signs 3.png 42 08 english signs 3.png 42 09 japanese signs 4.png 42 10 english signs 4.png The family then goes to the butcher to get meat. Another sign, in the top-left corner, is made blank. 42 11 japanese signs 5.png 42 12 english signs 5.png A shot of Nao talking to a woman about her mother is cut, presumably because Saban got tired of painting over signs. 42 13 cut 3.png In the sub, the butcher gives Nao extra meat for no additional charge; in the dub, he marks down the price by half. Another shot of the sign above is cut out. 42 14 cut 4.png We then see Majorina/Brooha flying over the marketplace on her broom. The first shot of this is silent in the sub and inner-monolouged over by Brooha wondering where the Glitter Force is in the dub. When she finally speaks, Majorina says she can’t fail while Brooha says she has to find one of the girls before she can beat her. Then, she spots Nao/April and her siblings and formulates a plan. We cut to Nao/April’s house, where Nao/April is crying from chopping onions. In the dub, as she’s crying, Cody (the youngest) calls to Mom to tell her April’s sad. Kouta/Cody calls for his mom again, and two older siblings remind him that she’s away. One of the sisters tells the other two that they have to be good siblings for the baby. In the sub, she says she wants to be just like Nao; in the dub, she tells the brothers to be as good as April. Nao/April tells the two oldest of her siblings to set the table. Then, she realizes that she forgot apples. The oldest brother chides Nao and asks what they should do in the sub, and asks if they really aren’t going to have apple pie in the dub. The third- and fourth-youngest siblings go off to find apples while the others aren’t looking, while Nao/April and the others consider putting in bananas instead. We then cut to Nao/April’s friends walking the streets. In the sub, they’re already headed to Nao’s house; in the dub, it’s here that Emily even gets the idea to help April. The dub doesn’t specify how they found out April is getting a new sibling. Reika/Chloe reminisces about the day Nao/April became a sister for the first time. We get a flashback to Nao/April and Reika/Chloe as little kids, looking at the former’s first brother. As we get a shot of the baby’s face, dialogue is added where Chloe says he’s cute. Nao says that she’s a big sister now, while April says she’s going to love being a big sister. We cut back to the present, where Nao/April runs out of her house in worry, having realized that the two siblings who ran off (Hina/Hannah and Yuuta/Hugo) are missing. Speaking of which, we cut to them walking to the marketplace. Majorina/Brooha spots them and is ready to put her poison apple to use. The sub shows the eyecatches, which show Cure March and Princess March. Then, we cut to the girls trying to find HIna/Hannah and Yuuta/Hugo. In the sub, they just call out their names; in the dub, April says they win if they’re playing hide-and-seek, Candy tells them to come out, and Kelsey says their dinner will get cold. They speak with people in the marketplace, who have no idea where the two are. Signs are painted over. 42 15 japanese signs 6.png 42 16 english signs 6.png We get another edited shot with two signs containing Japanese text (one at the very left, the other at the very right). One is made blank, while the other is left as is. 42 17 japanese signs 7.png 42 18 english signs 7.png After running around, Nao/April stops and gasps for breath. In the sub, Nao is silent and flashes back to her mother telling her to take care of her siblings. In the dub, April asks herself where she would go if she were them and the flashback is removed. 42 19 cut 5.png Then, the other siblings come to her and tell her that maybe the two went in search of apples. We get a cut scene, likely due to too much Japanese text for Saban to handle. Hina and Yuuta are at the marketplace, and a vendor spots them. However, when he looks again, they’re gone. 42 20 cut 6.png 42 21 cut 7.png 42 22 cut 8.png 42 23 cut 9.png 42 24 cut 10.png We cut to the two walking across the field, having realized that they can’t get apples without money. Majorina/Brooha then happens upon them, and we cut to Nao/April and her siblings asking a marketplace vendor if he’s seen the two. In the sub, he’s the guy from the earlier scene, and he tells Nao that he saw them standing by the wall earlier. In the dub, he says he hasn’t seen them since they were with her. Another shot of the sign-coated wall is removed. The family runs off. Then, we cut to Hina/Hannah and Yuuta/Hugo. Majorina/Brooha gives them the apple. They touch it, and the apple turns into a cage with them trapped inside. As this happens, dialogue is added where Brooha tells the two to never take things from strangers. Nao/April and the other siblings then spot them and slide down the hill. Nao/April demands that Majorina/Brooha let them go, but she refuses. She refers to Nao/April as Cure March/Glitter Spring. Nao/April prepares to transform, but her siblings are there and wondering who Cure March/Glitter Spring is. Inner dialogue is added where April thinks that she almost revealed herself. Majorina/Brooha gets on her broom and chases after the group, leaving Nao/April to decide whether or not to transform in front of her siblings. However, Haru/Harriet, Nao/April’s other sister, trips and falls and Majorina/Brooha prepares to attack her. In the sub, there’s an error where Nao calls Haru “Hana”. Nao/April deliberates for a bit (silently in the sub, in an inner monologue in the dub) and then decides to fight even if it means her siblings find out about who she really is. During the transformation, April says, “Here goes! Glitter Force Makeover!” which hasn’t been said in the dub before. After the transformation, the siblings are shocked (in the dub, they aren’t amused by Spring’s cringey lines during the transformation). In the sub, all of the siblings just gasp; in the dub, the oldest brother asks, “April? Is that you?” March/Spring tells the oldest brother to take the non-captive siblings away. Majorina/Brooha summons a Bad End, stopping the siblings in their tracks. Like before, Majorina just grunts, while Brooha has dialogue. Majorina/Brooha then turns the apple prison into a Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon. As she jumps into it, dialogue is added where Brooha says, “Saddle up!” Additionally, when she experiences pain as the Hyper Akanbe/Twilight Buffoon’s mark is put on her, Brooha gets added dialogue where she comments on the pain but says it’s worth it. Majorina/Brooha says that March/Spring can’t attack the Akanbe/Buffoon without hurting her siblings. The Akanbe/Buffoon repeatedly attacks the siblings outside of it. Each time, March/Spring gets in its way and takes the beating herself. Despite getting beaten to the point where she can’t stand, she says she will protect her family and tells Majorina/Brooha to give her all she’s got. This rouses the siblings from the Bad End funk. The Akanbe/Buffoon is about to give the finishing blow when the three unimprisoned siblings stand in front of her to block it. The trapped siblings have been awoken as well. In the sub, they scream for March/Spring; in the dub, they tell Majorina/Brooha to leave her alone. Majorina/Brooha is annoyed at the siblings’ yelling, so she prepares to finish them off. In the sub, the oldest brother whimpers and says, “Big sister…” and the second-oldest sister whimpers, too. In the dub, they both speak (and the former’s line is longer), saying Majorina/Brooha doesn’t scare them. The Akanbe/Buffoon launches the attack, and March/Spring has a flashback to her having fun with her siblings. In the sub, this is silent; in the dub, Spring says, “No way. No one messes with my family.” Additionally, one of the shots is cut from the dub’s flashback. 42 25 cut 11.png March/Spring intercepts the attack’s beam, struggling to keep it from hitting her siblings. After Majorina/Brooha taunts her, the dub adds dialogue where Spring tells Brooha she made a big mistake. Then, March says she’ll protect her family, while Spring says that attacking her family makes her mad. This causes March/Spring to get her shiny new Cure Décor. She generates a huge wind, which is darkened in the dub. Additionally, March is silent, while Spring grunts. 42 26 japanese aura 1.png 42 27 english aura 1.png 42 28 japanese aura 2.png 42 29 english aura 2.png 42 30 japanese aura 3.png 42 31 english aura 3.png After Majorina/Brooha gets confused, March/Spring tells her to give her back her siblings and the darkening continues. 42 32 japanese aura 4.png 42 33 english aura 4.png 42 34 japanese aura 5.png 42 35 english aura 5.png Then, the Akanbe/Buffoon and March/Spring fight. March screams, while Spring shouts, “You asked for it!” This, too, is darkened. 42 36 japanese fight 1.png 42 37 english fight 1.png 42 38 japanese fight 2.png 42 39 english fight 2.png 42 40 japanese fight 3.png 42 41 english fight 3.png Majorina/Brooha then turns into her younger form. In the sub, the subtitle for Majorina’s line, “I have no way out anymore!” is shown for a while after she finishes saying it. Then, they engage in a slow but EPIC fight. Dialogue is added where Brooha calls Spring a “little squirt” and Spring calls Brooha a “mean witch”. Didn’t know “little squirt” was an insult. Majorina/Brooha’s eyes then turn red in rage. In another instance of Saban’s belief that Breasts Are Bad, part of Majorina/Brooha’s boobs is flattened out. Breasts do not work that way. 42 42 majorina.png 42 43 brooha.png March/Spring then uses her new attack, the first part of which is darkened in the dub. The undarkened pact involves March/Spring’s leg lighting up, her kicking the Akanbe/Buffoon in the nose, and a giant laser blasting it into the air. Name Change: March’s new attack is March Shoot Impact. Spring’s is Sparkle Shot Maximum Impact. 42 44 march shoot impact 1.png 42 45 sparkle shot maximum impact 1.png 42 46 march shoot impact 2.png 42 47 sparkle shot maximum impact 2.png 42 48 march shoot impact 3.png 42 49 sparkle shot maximum impact 3.png The Akanbe/Buffoon goes flying, but Majorina/Brooha refuses to lose and makes it launch a laser. It hits March/Spring and heads for her siblings. In the sub, they’re silent; in the dub, the oldest brother says, “Oh, no,” and the second-oldest sister says, “Maybe it’ll miss us?” If these people’s brains are functioning well enough to say these lines, why don’t they run away?? Majorina/Brooha taunts March/Spring as she looks on, helpless and in fear. In the sub, there’s no dialogue as we see March’s creeped-out face; in the dub, Brooha continues to taunt Spring. Dialogue is added just as the laser is about to hit where the oldest brother tells his siblings to hang in there. We see a huge dust cloud and then cut back to a thoroughly traumatized March/Spring. In the sub, everything’s silent as she kneels at the base of the cloud. She says the names of the presumably dead siblings. Then, the Akanbe lands beside her and Majorina laughs. Happy calls out March’s name and she looks up to see her siblings all right. The dub likes to kill tension, apparently, seeing as the siblings say, “We’re okay!” when Spring kneels at the dust cloud and the shocked faces are cut. 42 50 cut 12.png 42 51 cut 13.png 42 52 cut 14.png 42 53 cut 15.png 42 54 cut 16.png 42 55 cut 17.png Sunny, Peace, and Beauty/Breeze are there, too. After Sunny asks if March/Spring is okay, March stares in silence, while Spring says, “Yeah…” Beauty/Breeze summons an ice sword to slice open the outer barrier of the cage, and Peace takes Hina/Hannah and Yuuta/Hugo out of the Akanbe/Buffoon (Glitter Peace says, “Come on, kids!” where Cure Peace says nothing). All of the siblings get together to hug March/Spring and all of them cry. In the sub, they all say, “Big sis!”; in the dub, the older two congratulate Spring, Hugo asks why everyone’s sad, and Hannah says they’re crying of happiness. There’s then a period in the sub where they all cry; in the dub, they have a conversation while crying, which kind of ruins the mood. The other four girls give angry looks to the Akanbe/Buffoon. Over this, dialogue is added where Brooha insults the Glitter Force. The Akanbe/Buffoon spits seeds at the team, but Candy uses the Umbrella Décor/Charm to summon an umbrella and block them all. Dialogue is added when Candy puts the Charm in (where Candy says, “Ha!”) and after the attack (where Candy says, “Ain’t it the pits?”) Happy/Lucky scolds Majorina/Brooha for hurting March/Spring and her siblings. As March/Spring looks at her friends, dialogue is added where Spring thanks Lucky and Lucky says it’s princess time. They then use Royal Rainbow Burst and get the Dog Décor/Charm. The sub doesn’t show the girls transforming into princesses, but the dub does. Majorina/Brooha teleports away in fear of her punishment, and everything goes back to normal. Nao/April’s siblings have fallen asleep. Reika says she’s glad they’re safe, while Chloe says they had a long day. Nao/April thanks the others, and dialogue is added where Kelsey says it wasn’t a problem. Then, Nao/April bursts into tears and Miyuki/Emily hugs her. In the sub, Nao says she was scared and Miyuki says that everything’s fine. In the dub, April says that the others are like a second family and she’s lucky to have them, and Emily says she feels the same way. Dialogue is added where Kelsey tells April not to cry because they got their happy ending, and April says she’s crying tears of happiness. The scene of Nao/April crying is shortened a lot. Here are the clips that were cut from the dub. 42 56 cut 18.png 42 57 cut 19.png Then, Nao/April’s dad drives by, and he tells them to come with him. Nao saying, “Dad!” is replaced by her dad saying, “Come on!” Miyuki/Emily realizes that the baby must have been born. We cut to the hospital, where the kids are waiting in the hallway. Dialogue is added where Lily and Emily voice their excitement. Nao/April’s siblings say that they all had the same dream, where Nao/April was a superhero. The oldest brother says he doesn’t remember it that well in the sub, and says the dream was “totally weird” in the dub. The dub also has him ask why they all had the same dream. Nao says their dream is mysterious, while April suggests that “great minds think alike”. Dialogue is added where Chloe says April must be right. Then, they hear the crying of their new sibling. Dialogue is added where the father points this out to them. The kids comment on how cute the baby is. In the sub, they don’t know the baby’s gender until Nao says it’s a girl; in the dub, they know the baby’s a girl and Arpil says, “She’s beautiful.” Name Change: In the sub, the baby’s name is Yui. In the dub, she’s Nina. Nao’s mom says that she wants Yui to strengthen the bonds of the family; April’s mom says her name comes from Nina being the ninth member of the family. In the sub, the family repeats Yui’s name; in the dub, they say hi to Nina and one of the girls says she’s excited to be her older sister. Nao/April reaches her finger toward Yui/Nina, and Yui/Nina grabs it. In the sub, there’s no dialogue as Nao/April smiles at this; in the dub, the siblings comment on how cute this is. The episode ends with an inner monologue from Nao/April. Nao’s monologue is just like the beginning, except Yui is included in the list of her siblings. April’s monologue starts out unique, with her talking to Nina about how life is a journey and Nina’s going to go on it with the rest of her family, but it then echoes April’s earlier statement that some may think five siblings is enough, but April is happy to have Nina, too. Additionally, when Nao/April’s mother offers to let Nao/April hold the baby, Nao’s mother is silent and Nao monologues over this, while April’s mother speaks, interrupting the monologue. And with that, the episode ends. Overall: These past few episodes have been quite formulaic. Despite this, I still enjoyed this one. I loved Nao/April hanging out with her siblings and welcoming her baby sister. While the fighting wasn’t as good as last episode or the episode before, the emotional moments with Nao/April crying were really touching. However, I have to ask what the heck was up with the dub today. They cut a bunch of scenes out for absolutely no reason. At least episodes 1 and 30->25 had a bit of an excuse. They had scenes added in, even though these scenes weren’t necessary. This was just cut down seemingly because Saban was bored. I can’t even chalk it up to them not wanting to make kids cry, because they cut out the scene at the beginning with the other four talking about the baby. Get better, Saban. 'Next episode: 'Reika/Chloe decides whether or not to study abroad! Category:Blog posts